The invention concerns a filter device with a filter element that is exchangeably insertable into a filter housing that can be closed by a housing cover.
EP 1 364 695 A1 discloses an air filter that is used for filtering combustion air in the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. The air filter is comprised of a filter cartridge that is inserted into a filter housing and that is flowed through axially by the combustion air to be filtered. The filter housing can be closed by a housing cover that in the mounted state is secured by means of closure elements on the filter housing. The housing cover is positioned on a circumferential side of the filter housing so that when the housing cover is removed the filter cartridge can be radially inserted into the filter housing or removed therefrom. In order to facilitate insertion and removal of the filter cartridge the filter element is secured in its own support housing on which a bracket is arranged that facilitates handling of the filter cartridge.